Emotionless: For The Best Things Never Last
by Yu Kohaku
Summary: Iruki is going to take the hunter exam for huge reasons. She needs to pass or else what she fears most will destroy her. She becomes friends with Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio. She becomes close to them quickly and enjoys spending time with them but the best things never last. Will her new friends be able to help her from her fears? 2011 anime. OC. Hiatus. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1: Iruki x Hunter x Exam

**There may be things you're wondering about during this fanfiction that have to do with the plot of Hunter x Hunter. This follows the 2011 anime. Please enjoy.**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter characters or plot only the mysterious Iruki and any other OC's I may make. **

* * *

Iruki boarded the brown average looking ship. She looked at the small island that had confined her for years with her pure black eyes. She turned around and sat quietly like she always did. She watched as other people boarded the ship. As each person boarded, they stared at her. A seven-year-old looking girl with past the waist length light pink hair who looked like a porcelain doll. However they obviously had never realized that looks can be very deceiving.

A boy who was a couple of inches taller than her said that a storm was coming and he was very right. The captain came into the room where almost everyone who boarded the ship was passed out. The exception being that boy who was giving a herb to a nearly passed out man, a teenager with blond hair and black eyes which were pretty convincing but to her she knew they were contacts who was lounging on a hammock while reading a book, and a man who was wearing a blue suit eating a green apple which was apparently sour which he did not hesitate to say loudly. She was standing looking at all the people there. Iruki could never relax around people. She was always on full alert as her body could not relax.

* * *

Later the four of them were in the captains area. "First, tell me your names." The captain asked. The boy said in a cheerful way while raising one of his hands "I'm Gon!" Then the blond-haired teenager with contacts said "I'm Kurapika." Then the man in the suit. "It's Leorio." They all looked to her. "Iruki." She said in an emotionless, quiet, and feminine tone of voice without looking at anyone directly but not at the ground. The captain stared at her for a while which made her stare back at him. She knew why he was staring. "Why do you want to be hunters?" The captain asked.

Leorio then said while pointing at the captain. "Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!" The captain apparently did not like the answer Leorio gave him. "Just answer the question!" Gon looked at the captain. "My dad is a Hunter." Iruki noticed a slight change in the captains expression. Gon continued "I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a Hunter." "Hey, Kid!" Leorio exclaimed. "You're not supposed to answer his question!" "Why can't I tell him why I'm he-" Gon was saying before Iruki interrupted.

"Two reasons. One. To escape. Two. To feel. That's why I'm here." Iruki said while still staring at the captain. "You too?!" Leorio exclaimed. Everyone's eyes were on Iruki for quite some time."I agree with Leorio." Kurapika said with his eyes closed "Aren't you younger than I am? Show some respect!" Leorio was pissed. Kurapika went on ignoring Leorio, saying it was shameful to lie and that it would expose his deepest secrets. "Does that have to do with why you are wearing contacts?" She asked still as emotionless. She noted to herself that this was the most she had ever talked in one day.

"HE's WEARING CONTACTS?" Both Gon and Leorio shouted. Kurapika's eyes widened. "You know I'm wearing contacts?" She nodded. "Didn't you all know that? He either hates his eye color or his secret has to do with it. Also this question of why we want to be a hunter is part of the Hunter test. I was wondering why you were resisting to answer. You didn't know, right?" Everyone was surprised, even the captain. "I wasn't expecting you to be the one who figured it out." The captain said pointing to himself and the crew. "We are here to see who even has a chance of passing."

Kurapika then said. "I'm the last survivor from the Kurta clan. Four years ago my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. The phantom troupe. They were all killed because of The Kurta's Scarlet Eyes. When emotionally agitated, our eyes turn scarlet. If we die in that state the eyes will stay that way. I wish to kill them for what they've done." His eyes flashed red. "Why do you want to be a hunter?" Gon asked Leorio. "Money!" He went on for a couple of minutes. "Money can't buy you class." Kurapika said to him. "Come out here and I'll end that filthy Kurta bloodline." Leorio said. "Take that back!" They went out of the room and to the deck to fight.

The storm was getting worse. Everyone was out on the deck struggling to get the things they needed to do done. Except for three. Iruki walked up to every area to see if she could do something but everyone said "A girl shouldn't have to do anything." Suddenly a man named Katsuo started to fly over the edge of the boat. Kurapika and Leorio reached over the edge to grab him but missed. Gon jumped off the boat to grab the man which he did but Kurapika and Leorio were almost falling off too.

Iruki walked over and in one hand had one of Leorio's ankles and in the other was one of Kurapika's. She lifted them over her head and put them on the ground. Once the storm had passed Kurapika and Leorio were talking to Gon and Her. "Thanks for grabbing us." They said to her. She simply nodded. Leorio and Kurapika had apologized to one another and the four of them were going to be dropped off at the port closest to the place where the hunter exam.

"See you at the exam. Gon-san, Leorio-san, Kurapika-san." Iruki said when they had docked. They all laughed except Iruki. The three of them told her to drop the -san. She nodded inferring she would do that and darted off towards the tree leaving the three of them behind. "Did you notice she never once showed the slightest bit of emotion?" Gon asked. "You're right. She never smiled. She never laughed. She wasn't scared. None of it showed." Kurapika said. After they had passed the Doki-Doki Question They all thought about her answer to why she would become a hunter. "Two reasons. One. To escape. Two. To feel. That's why I'm here." That answer was imprinted in all of their minds.

* * *

After Iruki had gotten to the small cabin Two Kiriko and their children stood before her. "I'm Iruki." She said. The daughter guided her to the place where the exam was. The hadn't quizzed her or tested her in any way. "You aren't going to do anything to test me?" The young girl asked. "No. We already know your potential." The two of them walked into a rundown place to eat. The daughter of the Kiriko ordered food. The person said that she could go to the back room. The daughter of the Kiriko walked her to the back room. She smiled and waved before leaving the emotionless girl alone in the room.

She soon realized the room was an elevator before taking a seat. Iruki wondered 'Is this going to help me escape? Is it going to help me feel anything at all?' The room stopped and the door opened. She stepped out. The whole room silenced. All eyes were on her. What they saw was a pale girl with pink hair that flowing softy with black eyes that had no visible pupils. She was wearing black legging and a strapless pale pink shirt which matched her hair. She had a choker around her neck and long black fingerless gloves that went all the way up her arms and just before her shoulder.

She walked up to the short bean headed man. He handed her a plate with the number "374." She sat at the edge of the room ignoring the constant glares. A man in a blue shirt walked up to her. People around were saying "He won't even spare a little girl. He really is Tonpa, the rookie crusher. ""This is your first time here right? I'm Tonpa." She stood up and walked away. He didn't try and talk to her again because for about an hour and a half she was staring at him non-stop. It would make anyone uncomfortable.

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio finally came after a long wait. They started to walk over to her but were interrupted by Tonpa. He offered them a drink but it was easy for them to tell it was bad. Suddenly a man screamed. His arms were turning to flowers.,#44, Hisoka was behind it. "I suggest you stay away from him." Tonpa said to the three she already knew. Iruki stood up and walked toward Hisoka. "Why did you do that?" She asked with curiosity. She had no feeling but wondering why. Everyone tried to hide their gasps as she asked that. "I wonder why." He said before walking away with a smirk.

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio all rushed towards her shocked that she asked a question like that without fear. Suddenly a bell rang. "The Hunter exam, Phase One has started. My name is Satotz, the phase one examiner. Please follow me." A man with lilac hair and no mouth said. Everyone was following him. Iruki was close behind the man. Satotz started to go a little faster. After awhile she slowed down to look for Gon and the rest.

She ran beside Gon. "Oi, Kid! You're not supposed to use a skateboard. It's an endurance test." Leorio shouted at a boy with silver hair on a skate board. "It's not an endurance test." Gon and Iruki said at the same time. "What's your name? I'm Kilua." He said. "I'm Gon. This is Ir-" He was interrupted by Iruki. "Iruki." She said looking at him. "How old are you two?" Killua asked. "12." Gon said. "14." Iruki said. "You're 14? You look like your way younger." Killua said. "I feel like running instead." They also talked about why they wanted to be Hunters but around then Iruki didn't make a sound.

It had been several hours since they started running. "I just noticed this but it doesn't look like you're running. It's almost like you're walking but you're going at the same speed as us but it doesn't look like it." Kurapika pointed out. "I'm walking." She said. Then Killua said "I'll race you." To Gon and Iruki. "Whoever loses has to buy dinner." Gon said. The three of them rushed ahead. The boys jumped into the air exclaiming that they win while Iruki just stepped forward.

Satotz said that there were lot of creatures in this area that would trick them in any way. "Don't let him fool you!" A man's voice yelled. Mostly everyone was starting to believe it. Iruki walked up to the fake that was trying to escape. "Don't go over there, Little Girl!" Somebody yelled. A vein popping sign was apparent but then interrupted when Hisoka threw cards at both the fake examiner and the real one to make everyone else know the truth. Iruki dodged the card that was coming her and the fake examiners way, It hit the fake examiner and he fell over dead. Satotz told Hisoka it would not be wise to do that again and then everyone proceeded to go to the Second Phase.

They still had a long way to go. Along the way Kurapika and Leorio got lost so Gon went after them. Killua and Iruki were running towards the second phase. "Why do you want to be a Hunter?" Killua asked her as he was curios. They just reached the waiting area to the second phase so she was able to avoid the question. "Their not here yet." She said. Then Hisoka got their carrying Leorio. Iruki noticed but decided not to point it out. Later Gon and Kurapika got there and the second phase started.

* * *

**Kurapika is wearing contacts from the beginning in this. There may be some significant parts I skipped but that was so you could get more of an idea about who Iruki is. Do you think there needs to be more original scenes? ****I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Phase 2

**I cut short the original first chapter and turned it into two. This is going to be really short so I'll apoligize by updating the next chapter really soon. I've finally decided how I want this fanfiction to go. Also please vote who you think Iruki she be paired with. That needs to be decided before I can really get the story going. **

* * *

****A woman named Menchi and a big man named Buhara were the examiners for the Second Phase. They were Gourmet Hunters. The people taking the exam were supposed to cook a pork dish. She walked slowly towards where the pigs were supposed to be. Everyone was attacking one of these giant pigs forheads. Suddenly all of the pigs that were not already dead or preoccupied ran towards her.

"Watch out, Iruki!" Gon shouted but as soon as they got close to her they practicall fell over like dominos. "What happened?" Everyone asked or whispered. She grabbed four pigs by their tails and hung them over her shoulder like how Santa carres his sack of toys. She turned her head back to look at everyone before saying "Animals don't like me." She walked back to the place where they would cook the food.

"What are the extra three for?" Mechi asked. "For me to eat." She said. Menchi was startled by the unexpected answer that escaped the mouth of the girl with an emotionless voice. She cooked all four of them really quickly. "Here." Iruki said placing the food in front of the Gourmet Hunters. They both took a bite. Buhara approved. Menchi said "It's better than the rest of the food but it still isn't good and it looks just like everyone else's. You fail."

Iruki was about to walk away knowing she'd have to go back to that awful place if she didn't pass. She was going to eat her pork to stop her worries. "You all fail!" Menchi said. The crowd of people were all starting to get upset. Entry number 255 smashed one of the cooking tables and said "I won't accept this! I refuse to accept this!"

"In the end, you've still failed." Menchi said. "Stop screwing around! You asked for pork so we risked our lives to-" He said to be interuppted by her. "I said to prepare food in a way we both found delicious. None of you made something that I found good. One of the participants said pork dishes were all the same. Iruki and Menchi had had it there.

"What are you talking about food is different in every way!" The two of them were pretty angry. Iruki's anger was pretty suprising to everone since she hadn't shown a drop of emotion the whole time. No one noticed the slight change in the young looking girl. She looked like she was going to explode. This shocked Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika the most.

"I had enough with you." Iruki said walking away preparing to eat her food. "None of you really have the guts to try something great and new." Menchi said sitting back on her chair which she almost seemed to be using as a throne. "Shut up! I'm not trying to a cook or a gourmet. I want to be a Hunter!" The man exclaimed. There were cheers from most of the people.

"I want to be a blacklist Hunter! I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decided my fate or to be lectured by a little brat!" He said once more. Iruki was still processing what he said. "Too bad you got a Gourmet Hunter as an examiner! Better luck next year?" He charged at her. Just as he was about to be punched by Buhara, a big piece of pork came at him. "Who you callin' a little brat?!" Iruki shouted so lud that everyone felt like their ears were going to burst. A dark aura appeared coming from her. In her head she heard in the voice she feared most "YAMENASAI!" She felt all her limbs being restrained. She walked back to her seat with all eyes on her.

"All hunters no matter what category are put in to dangerous situations! Gourmet Hunters sometimes have to go into dangerous caverns to get ingrediants." Menchi said walking towards the man with cooking knives in hand. "That being said, It would be excessive to fail every single applicant." A voice from an airship said. People were questioning aloud who it was. The falling from that ship was an old man. "Who is that old man?" People were asking.

"The chairman of the selection committee. He's in charge of the Hunter exam. Netero-kaichou." Menchi said. He was talking to her about why she failed everyone. "I lost my cool when one of the applicants insulted Gourmet Hunters." She said with a completely different attitude and I made then exam harder than necessary." This went on for a while till they came to the conclusion that they would do a different test with cooking and Menci had to do it too. "The new test will be boiled eggs. Kaichou, can you take us to Mt. Split-In-Half?" She asked. As they boarded the ship Iruki realized that she never got to eat her pork.

"Now everyone-" Menchi said once they had got there and everyone was looking off the cliff but then Iruki did something shocking. She jumped off the cliff. Everyone was shocked except the examiners. Before demonstrating to the other examiners she said to the ones that had known her a little bit. "She isn't dead." They all got their eggs and were going to boil them. "Ah! So not fair!" The pink headed girl exclaimed. "You didn't wait for me."

The examiners were not suprised to see her there but everyone else was. She was handed an egg and opened her mouth wide popping the whole thing in. The four men/boys laughed and had finally noticed the significant change in eye color. Pure black to a dark brown with visible pupils.

* * *

**Please review and vote on the poll on my profile. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Island and a Game

**Here is the third chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Recap:**

** The examiners were not surprised to see her there but everyone else was. She was handed an egg and opened her mouth wide popping the whole thing in. The four men/boys laughed and had finally noticed the significant change in eye color. Pure black to a dark brown with visible pupils.**

* * *

Everyone had gotten onto the airship. They were heading towards the next phase's place. "Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-three remaining applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee." Netero said. "I am his secretary, Beans" The green bean-headed man who was giving out the plates at the beginning said. "Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase but as I'm already here. I love the tension in the air! So i think I'll stay for the whole trip." Netero said

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You ar also welcome to get some rest. Until then, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted." The thought of food made Iruki a little more interested in what they were saying. Her eyes had went back to black.

"Gon, Let's go explore the ship. Iruki, you want to come?" Killua asked. She shook her head. Gon and Killua went off. "How can they have so much energy? I'm going to sleep." Leorio said. "That's true. Ho-" That's all Iruki heard of their conversation before rushing to the dining hall. She ate, and ate, and ate, and ate for a while before going to wander the ship.

Menchi, Buhara and Satotz were sitting in a room eating. "Ne, How many applicants do you expect to make it?" Menchi asked them. "You mean pass the exam?" Buhara asked. "Yes. This year, we have an impressive group. Though I did fail them all at one point." She said.

"But doesn't it depend on what the upcoming phases consist of?" Buhara asked. "That's true. But didn't you notice it? A couple of them had such a great aura. What do you think, Satotz?" Menchi said. "Oh, yes. I like the rookies this year." He said "Ah! So you agree? I think #294 has a good shot." "I'm partial to #99" Satotz said. "He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat. What do you think, Buhara?" Menchi said keeping an upbeat tone of voice.

"He isn't a rookie, but the one I favor is #44. I'm sure you noticed, but when #255 was throwing a fit, it was #44 who was on the verge of killing someone." Buhara said. "I did notice that, of course. He could barely restrain himself from tearing off our heads. But didn't you realize? He was already that way from the first moment we appeared. That's the real reason why I was so edgy." Menchi said.

"I had a similar experience. He should be carefully monitored. Though it pains me to admit this, we are the same as him. However his affinity for darkness is far stronger. As Hunters, we are continually seeking out rivals. Ultimately, the Hunter Exam is but a place to find opponents worthy of respect. And every once in a while, we encounter someone who hits the floor running, when we try to slow things down. An oddball of sorts." Satotz said.

"Did you notice #374? She had an incredibly terrifying aura but it was only apparent for a second. And then it seem as if she was being restrained from doing anything. She was emotionless most of the time but when it came to food she wasn't." Menchi said "At the beginning of the exam she walked straight up to #44 as nothing had happened and asked him why he did that." Satotz said. "She apparently came from Riyuu Island."

Iruki was walking down the hallways when she saw Gon and Killua. She walked over to them. "Look at that." Killua said. She rushed over to the window. She could see the light of a city. "Whoa. It's like the ground is covered in jewels!" Gon said. "Yeah!" Killua said in agreement. Iruki couldn't say a word. It reminded her of the night sky on Riyuu Island. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. It was the same as it was on Riyuu.

"Hey, I was wondering." Gon said. "Where are your mom and dad?" "Hmm... They're alive. Probably." Killua said. "What do they do?" Gon asked. "They're assassins." At the same time Iruki and Gon said different things to him. "Huh? Both of them?" Was what Gon said. "That must be kind of hard for you." Was what Iruki said. "That's your reaction?" He said laughing at the thought of what they said. "You both are pretty interesting?

"Huh?" Both of them asked confused. "You two are the first people who've ever responded seriously." He said sitting down on the small bench. Gon and Iruki sat down too. "You're telling the truth, right?" Gon asked. "What makes you think that?" Killua asked. "Because, your feelings were completely serious." Iruki said.

"That's weird people only like me because the can't ever tell whether I'm being serious. I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins. And my family has really high hopes for me. But I can't stand it. Who wants t have their life planned out for them? When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin." Killua said. Gon chuckled. He continued on.

"Horrible parents, right? It's natural their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting. So i stabbed my mother in the face, My brother in the side, and ran away from home. I'm sure they're out for blood now. If they find me I'll send them packing. When I become a hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties." He said finishing.

"What about you?" Gon asked Iruki. "I don't have parents." "So they're dead?" Killua asked. "No. I just refuse to acknowledge them." Killua and Gon were kind of surprised by her answer. Suddenly all three of them felt a presence. "It was Netero-san. I remember what a presence feels like always." Iruki said

"So you figured it out?" Netero said coming from the other direction "You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua said. "I barely moved" he replied. "I was meaning to ask the three of you, Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?" "It's fun!" Gon said happily. "I'm dissapointed. I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?" Killua said. "And what about you?" Netero asked Iruki. "Based on the first phase, most people felt frustrated. The second phase more people felt frustrated. And now people feel tired." She said.

"Would you like to play a game with me? If you defeat me I'll allow you to be hunters." Iruki looked at him and said "I will!" All three of them decided to play. Then they went to a small gym-like room.

"Now I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches it's destination, you win. I believe we're scheduled for an 8AM arrival? Well, that still gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't touch you." "Eh? That's too easy. You can't call it a game." Gon said. "Why not give it a try first?" Netero asked while spinning a ball with his finger. "We just have to take the ball?" Killua asked. "Yeah." Netero said. "Then I'll go first." Killua said.

"Go ahead." Netero said. Killua started walking in a circle around Netero. Soon it started to look as if there was many Killuas. "I see a lot of Killuas!" Gon exclaimed. Suddenly Killua charged at Netero. Reaching for it again and again but Netero kept dodging. Killua hit him in the shin with his legs. Suddenly Killua started jumping around in pain."Ow!" "Killua, It's my turn."

Gon charged forward and then ended up attacking from above but hit his head on the ceiling. "Idiot! We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength! For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard!" Killua exclaimed. After a while, Iruki said "Can I go?" Gon nodded. She removed her gloves. The two boys in the room were quite surprised to see the scars and bruises that covered her arms.

"Forgive me if I hurt you." She said before disappearing. She appeared in front of him. Then behind him. Then next to him. Then sitting down in between Gon and Killua. The she was in front of him once again. She reached forward to grab the ball since she had done all this within twenty seconds. Just as it was in her reach the voice that she feared screamed "YAMENASAI!" She then she was completely visible and on her knees covering her ears.

Once she realized where she was she got up and put on her gloves. "Apparently, IT doesn't want me to win." She said before leaving the room. She walked around the halls for a long time. She saw Killua bump into two people. They started to make a big deal and Killua killed them. She stood in front of him. "Did you see that?" Killua asked. She nodded her head.

"It's alright though. I've killed a lot of people for stupid reasons." She said while walking away. "Are you going to sleep?" Her asked her. "No. I can't sleep when other people are in the room. For me it's like inviting them to kill me." She walked back to the main part of the ship. 'She really is interesting. Eyes that change color. The ability to disappear without a trace and reappear. Most of the time no emotion. Permanent scars.' he thought before going off with her.

* * *

**Next chapter you'll learn a lot. Especially about Iruki's scars and bruises and Riyuu Island. Please vote on the poll of who Iruki should be paired with. Until I have an answer there will be light fluff with all of the pairings I'm considering.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Path of endings

**This chapter has some information about Riyuu Island.**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

**I hope you like it**

* * *

The next day they got at their destination. Trick Tower. Beans explained the rules and then left in the airship. Iruki was walking around and suddenly fell through the floor. "A trap door? I would've told them about the trap door if I didn't fall through. She saw a sign that said 'Participant #374, This course was made for you. It is called the path of endings. First change in the dressing room. The clothes are in there. Place your old clothes including your gloves in the bag and leave it there. When you have changed a door will appear. Go through that door.'

She went into the changing room and took off her clothes. Iruki kept on her choker for it hid something. She looked at the scars she had all over her. She slipped on the white strapless top and shorts that were on the shorter side. She placed the pair of white high heels onto her put her long pink hair into a ponytail. Iruki put her other clothes in the bag. "This outfit doesn't cover them at all."She exited the changing room to see an open door.

She walked down the path which was lit dimly by torches on the wall. She then came into a room filled with weapons. The sign on the wall in this room said 'Choose four weapons. The door will then open.' She picked two short swords, A bow and arrows, and a knife. The door opened to another dark path. She walked slowly for at least three hours before reaching another room.

It was a white room. Not a spot that wasn't white. Lots of people stood in the room. On the wall the sign said 'You must kill them.' Suddenly it felt like a switch went off in her. She killed and killed without a sound made from her but many loud screams from her victims. She killed without a reason. She knew why she had to change clothes. She knew why this was the path of endings.

* * *

Leroute and Leorio were doing the betting. "Do you hear all those screams?" Killua asked. "It's the unlucky prisoners that got stuck with the custom made path for the girl from Riyuu Island." Bendot said. "What's Riyuu Island?" Gon asked. "It's a terrifying place where supposedly people who have been tested on for many things. You either grow up there and are tested on with unethical tests or you become a top Science Hunter and can go and perform tests there." Sedokan said. "I'm surprised they actually let someone who'd been tested on leave."

"Do you think its..." Killua was about to ask but trailed off. "That's not possible." Gon said shaking his head. "What do you think Kurapika?" "It's possible since they're talking about a girl and we know she came from an Island because she was on the boat but I don't want to believe it." Kurapika said.

* * *

She was starting to feel tired and she was falling to the ground. The last person Iruki was fighting, He got her eye. The cut went up to her eyebrow and on to her cheek. She stabbed him. Once she was finished fighting, her clothes which were once white were splattered red. Same with the walls. Her hair also. She continued to walk. She found another room with things that could help her eye. She gave herself stiches which she had to do often back on Riyuu Island.

She walked down another hallway. She got to a room with a large TV screen and a bed. The TV turned on. On the screen was Netero. "Please rest. We know you're in need of it. This is not special treatment. Everyone had the opportunity to rest. You have grown up knowing not to close your eyes longer than it takes to blink when someone else is in the room. Therefore you never had an actual chance to sleep. There will be a loud alarm which will wake you up in four hours. You will have enough time to do that and finish the test. There is also a change of clothes and a changing room." She thanked him and the tv turned off.

She walked into the changing room. It was the exact same outfit that she was wearing except clean of blood. She changed into that and exited the changing room. There was a belt or a strap. If she chose the strap and arrow case she would attach that to the bow and add the arrows. If she chose the belt she would take the two short swords. She chose the belt and put the short swords on the belt. She would put it on after she slept. Iruki took out her ponytail. She lay down on the bed. She fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_She sat in the windowless stone room for another day. This wasn't upsetting to her though. The bad people hadn't come yet. They hadn't come to use her yet. This would've made her feel happy but since she was who she was it didn't. She did the only thing that really helped her cope. She yelled so loud and had such a shrill voice it would have destroyed almost anything. She would've escaped through the door but knew that that awful voice would yell at her to stop._

* * *

She awoke sharply sitting up. 'I don't want them to know about this.' She thought. The alarm was going off. She sighed as her hair still had a fair amount of blood in it and she had the long scar on her left eye. She put her hair back up knowing it would get in the way later. She put on the silver belt with the short swords on in each side. She went down the next hallway which led to stairs. She walked down the until she reached the door.

"Iruki, #374 has passed in 10 hours and 37 minutes and 21 seconds." She looked around the room to see only Hisoka. "I see you fought a lot." He said. She sat down and ignored him. It was many hours that she just sat there. Each time a person came into the room they stared at her many bruises and scars. 'This outfit doesn't hide the scars.' She thought. 'They aren't here yet.' It came down to the last second. Kurapika, Killua, and Gon came out. Then Leorio and the stupid guy Tonpa.

They noticed her and walked over. "What happened to your eye?" Kurapika asked with a worried voice. She could tell they all noticed the scars up her arms and legs and the blood coating her pink hair but they didn't say anything. "I had to fight a couple of people and I was getting tired on the last one and they got my eye." She said. "It's good you got here." They walked out onto the land outside Trick Tower.

* * *

A man with purple hair and big glasses said "Ladies and Gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain. The Fourth Phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island." He said pointing behind him. "Let us proceed." A cart was pulled next to him. It had a box on it. "I will need you to draw lots. This will be to determine who will hunt and who will be hunted. In here are 25 numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now, I need you to draw a card in the order by which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?"

The people looked around at who would go first. Hisoka walked forward and drew a card. Iruki drew a card and walked back next to Kurapika and Killua. Everyone had their eyes on her. Then the next people went to draw a card. "Killua, he said something about hunting and being hunted. Does that mean we'll be fighting each other?" Gon asked him. "Yeah, probably." Everyone finished drawing.

"Has everyone drawn? Then, remove the seal from your card." The man said. '89' Iruki's card had on it. "That indicates your target." The man said. Everyone covered their own plate. Iruki didn't bother. "The box has recorded which card each of you drew. This means you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish. The objective is to steal your target's ID plate." "Oh, so we don't have to kill each other." somebody said.

"Naturally, you're free to use any method you chose to steal the ID plates. Including killing. Listen carefully. Your target's ID plate is worth three points. Your own ID plate is three points. All other ID plates are worth one point. You need six points to advance to the Final Phase. So while on Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID plates to total six points. That is the condition for passing the Fourth Phase."

* * *

**Was it good? Is Riyuu Island a very strange place to you? That's how it is supposed to be. I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Zevil Island and Friends

**I really love this fanfiction. I'm writing chapter seven currently. I do not own HxH.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

They were traveling on a boat. An overly peppy guide was talking which Iruki payed no mind to. Kurapika walked over Iruki who was staring out into the sea. "Are you alright? You've been somewhat out of it since we left Trick Tower." He said to her. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about how much I need to be a Hunter. As soon as possible. I won't get another chance." She said while touching the side of her neck that was covered with her pink and white choker.

"Then you really need to pass." He said while smiling at her. "I don't want to lose a friend." She looked closer at him with her black eyes void of emotion. "Fri..end?" Killua, Leorio, and Gon were walking over to the two of them. All four of them saw something completely new from Iruki. "I've never had a friend before." She had a small smile on her face. A truly beautiful smile. Her eyes were a deep brown. They were really close to the Island.

Once they got there the peppy guide named Khara said "Thanks for your patience, everyone. We've finally arrived at Zevil Island! Now, please disembark in the order by which you cleared the Third Phase. After each person disembarks, we'll wait two minutes before the next person's turn." Killua then said "That means we'll be waiting here a while, except Iruki." "You will stay on this island for exactly one week. During that time, you must amass your six points of ID plates and return here. All right then, the first person may start!"

Hisoka walked off onto the Island. "I understand. Those who disembark earlier hold the advantage." Kurapika said. "They can hide and monitor their target's movements." Leorio said. "Two minutes have passed. The second person may start." Khara said. "See you in a week." Iruki said before heading out.

She hid somewhere near the front where she could get one person. After a couple of people went, The rest of the people on the boat heard a loud scream. "One person down." Iruki emotionlessly said before walking off. She went up to the highest point she could find. She spotted an easy victim. She jumped from the cliff she was standing on and killed the person. "Victim number 2." She said while pulling a sword out of the person and took their badge.

"Well, I guess I'll begin by scouting the Island." Killua said before jumping onto a cliff. He saw a flash of pink spotted with red. He rushed to the edge and saw Iruki pulling a sword out of someone before saying "Victim number 2." She walked away. "Iruki. Who are you really?" He asked aloud. He walked off to look for his target, but his mind never left the thought of the pink haired girl.

He walked through the forest with her on his mind. He'd never met anyone like her. A truly interesting girl. 'Why am I thinking about her so much?' He scolded himself in his mind with a faint blush on his cheeks. He noticed someone was following him but ignored the person as they wouldn't be able to attack him. 'I want to learn about Riyuu Island. Regardless of whether Iruki's from there or not.'

Iruki walked across the Island for a place to rest but not sleep. Her feet were sore but she ignored the pain as she had suffered through harsher pain. It was nothing compared to what she suffered before. She was walking and go a cut on her hand. It bled but she managed to stop it from bleeding too kept walking until she was at about the middle of the island. Iruki found a small cave near a clean river. She walked in and sat down. "It's already night-time." She said while looking up at the dark blue sky.

She took off her choker and lightly brushed her hand over the deeply imprinted writing on the side of her neck. It read '#7243960. Property of Riyuu Island. High Reward if brought back.' She sighed and put back on the white choker with pink lace. "If I pass this exam, I'll no longer be property, I'll be able to get that removed, I'll find a cure for the tests that all of the test subjects on Riyuu suffered through, and I'll give them a better life. I'll change my name from some number to Iruki." She said before closing her eyes. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping.

For a couple of days all she did was hunt food, rest, and practice with her swords. She was just practicing. "Ah!" She heard a voice say that was startled. she turned around to see Gon. "Hi Iruki." He said. There were pinkish-red butterflies tied to his finger. They came over and landed on her palm where the cut from the other day was. "Are you alright?" He said asking about the cut since it looked deep. "I'm Fine. Good luck on finding your target." She said before going back to practicing with her sword.

One day she decided to look around the area. She felt as if the days of being on this island brought back memories. Awful ones. She tried to think of other things but other things turned into what she was thinking of before. The only thing that would distract her would be fighting someone who could at least slightly keep up with her. She kept walking hoping to find someone like that but knew it was barely possible as she could fight any battle and win for terrible reasons.

Gon was watching from a tree to see who Hisoka would run into. It was Iruki. He panicked. She was in trouble. Gon ran from the tree to a place where he could grab Hisoka's plate or come in to help. They were both coming into view. Iruki was really quiet as if she knew he was there and was waiting for Hisoka. 'Hisoka should have noticed. Her presence is strong and terrifying and she's not even concealing it.'' Gon thought.

As soon as Hisoka saw Iruki and Iruki saw Hisoka, they charged at each other. Back and forth, not wasting a second. Gon could barely see the pink haired people fight. Flashes of color through the air. Light pink swirling. Rapid movements. She surprised Hisoka from the back. She managed to get him with her double swords. Iruki had the upper hand. She was winning even so Gon felt as if the battle was making his breath go short.

Gon saw the perfect second to steal Hisoka's plate. He stole it and was standing there. "Run!" Iruki yelled in a loud voice. He charged off. He was worried about the older girl who looked years younger than him. He felt guilty that he hadn't gone to help her. Part of him wouldn't let himself move when he wanted to help her.****

"I'd like to fight you again. You're the first person that could even slightly keep up with me..." Iruki jumped into a tree and before disappearing, she said quietly so Hisoka couldn't hear "and they haven't even tested on you. I commend you for that." She saw a small hill that looked over most of the island. She sat at the top of the hill remembering that fight. She climbed the tallest tree and slept in it knowing it would be a safe place.

* * *

**Was it too short? Sorry about that. I'm just trying to separate the chapters evenly. I'm pretty sure I'm going to split the sixth chapter in half. Do you think that's okay. I want to hear your opinions. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurapika and Leorio were hiding in bushes at the starting point. The boat they got to the island with was bobbing in the water some ways away from the shore. "Well? Anyone there?" Leorio asked. "No. No one that can be easily spotted. Perhaps we should split up to search, after we decide on a time and place to reconvene." Kurapika said. "It'll go faster with three people." Gon said hopping down from a tree. "Gon!" "I guess we all had the same idea. I've been watching from above and a number of people are nearby." He said

"Really? I see... We should search from above." Leorio said. "That won't work. It's only possible if you have eyes as sharp as Gon's." Kurapika said. "Gon. Do you have the plates you need?" "Yeah, I guess." Gon said while remembering about Hisoka. "Damn, so I'm the only without enough points." Leorio said. "Who's your target?" "#246, a woman named Ponzu. I heard she uses chemical weapons. Gon, did you see any women when you were up there?" Leorio said.

"No. It also makes me worried since from up there I could see almost the whole Island and couldn't see Iruki. I haven't seen her since the incident with Hiso-" He said getting quieter as he reached the end of the sentence. "I'm sure she's alright." Kurapika said.

* * *

Several days had passed. Iruki was about to go closer to the starting point when a person came at her. "Look's like I'm going to have your plate, little girl." The man said while attacking. "Where is the little girl?" Iruki asked while stabbing the person. She picked up his plate. She noticed Killua was behind her. "Yo." He said. "Did you get your target's plate?" She asked him before sitting near the tree. "Yeah. What about you?" He asked. "I didn't bother. I have three tags though." She said showing him them in her hand. "We should get going." He said.

Killua and Iruki walked quietly towards the starting point. "Why did you want to become a Hunter?" Killua asked the girl again. "I'm trying to find a cure. I'm also trying to free a lot of people." She said looking up to the blue sky with her feminine onyx eyes. She let her hair down from the ponytail. She looked away from him, ashamed of the scars and bruises that covered her pale body. "I won't have another chance if I don't pass. I don't have their trust and they think I abandoned them."

"Let's hurry!" He said grabbing her hand and running. She was startled at first but then accepted the action. They were getting closer and closer when they heard. "The Fourth Phase of the exam has just ended. Will the applicants please return to the starting point at once. You will be given one hour of extra time. If you don't return during this time, you will fail the exam. Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange ID plates after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping plates will be disqualified." "I'll race you!" KIllua said. The two of them ran to the starting point. 'So this is friendship?' She asked herself.

Hisoka and Gittarackur were already there when the two did. Hisoka and Iruki were glaring at each other which Killua and Gittarackur did not fail to notice. Slowly more and more people came, but Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon hadn't yet. Khara came onto the Island land. "Then we will now check the tags of everyone here! #44, Hisoka-san. #53, Pokkle-san. #99, Killua-san. #374, Iruki-san. #301, Gittarackur-san. #191, Bodoro-san. #294, Hanzo-san. So seven applicants have passed? Ara?" Khara said then noticing three people. Iruki and Killua turned around to see Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon. "Gon." Killua said. "Three more arrive at the last second." "And now for the last few, #404, Kurapika-san. #403, Leorio-san. And #405, Gon-san. These ten applicants have passed the Fourth Phase of the exam!" Khara said. Then they boarded Netero's airship.

"So seven of the ten are rookies? Marvelous, marvelous." Netero said. "Has this ever happened before?" Buhara asked. "Yes, there's a trend where we'll go many years without a single rookie qualifying. Then suddenly, we'll have a whole bunch of promising newbies. This is the fourth time I've seen it happen." Netero said. "By the way, what are we doing for the Final Phase?" Satotz asked. "Yes, about that I intend them to participate in a rather peculiar fight." "A rather peculiar fight?" Satotz questioned. "First, I want to talk to each of the ten remaining applicants." Netero said.

"We have an announcement for the applicants. The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please come to the first recption room, on the second floor. Then we'll start with #44 Hisoka-sama." A voice said over the speaker. Iruki noticed but barely since she was eating. A lot. She

"Why do you want to become a Hunter?" Netero asked Hisoka. "I'm not particularly interested in becoming a hunter, but A Hunter license can be very useful. For example, Hunter usually can't be punished when they kill someone." Hisoka said. "I see. Which of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on. " Netero asked. "#99 and #374. #405 caught my radar but I'm keeping my eye on those two." "One last question, Which one of the nine other applicants do you least want to fight?" Netero asked. "That would be #405 Though #99 is also up there."

* * *

"I'll get straight down to the questions. Why do you want to be a Hunter? You can be completely honest. I won't tell them." Netero told Iruki. She sat down. "I want to find a way to reverse the effects of the tests and drugs on me and all the other test subjects on Riyuu. I'm also going to free them." "Which one of the nine other applicants do you least want to fight?" "#301, #44, #403, #404, #405, and #99." She answered unwaveringly. "Which one of the nine other applicants do you least want to fight?" "#404, #405, #99, and #403."

* * *

Pokkle  
"Which one of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?"  
I'm watching out for #404. He looks to be the most balanced applicant left.  
"Which one of the nine other applicants do you least want to fight?"  
I don't want to fight #44. To be honest I don't think I could beat him.

* * *

Killua  
"Which one of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?"  
Gon. Since we're the same age. Also ….. #374  
"Which one of the nine other applicants do you least want to fight?"  
I don't want to fight #53. I don't think it would be a very interesting fight.

* * *

Bodoro  
"Which one of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?"  
I've got my eye on #44 He has a real presence.  
"Which one of the nine other applicants do you least want to fight?"  
"#405, #99, and #374 are still children. I couldn't bring myself to fight them. especially, #374.

* * *

Gittarakur  
"Which one of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?"  
#99. #374.  
"Which one of the nine other applicants do you least want to fight?"  
#44

* * *

Gon  
"Which one of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?"  
Who I'm watching out for? #44, Hisoka. A lot's happened so I've been watching him.  
"Which one of the nine other applicants do you least want to fight?"  
I can't chose one out of #99, #403, #404, and #374.

* * *

Hanzo  
"Which one of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?"  
It has to be #44. He seems like the most dangerous one here.  
"Which one of the nine other applicants do you least want to fight?"  
And #44 is the one I least want to fight.

* * *

Kurapika  
"Which one of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?"  
I'm watching #405 and #374 for positive reasons and #44 for negative reasons.  
"Which one of the nine other applicants do you least want to fight?"  
If I'm given an ample reason, I'll fight anyone. If not, I would prefer not to fight anyone.

* * *

Leorio  
"Which one of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?"  
#405. I owe him, and I hope he passes the exam.  
"Which one of the nine other applicants do you least want to fight?"  
So I'm hoping I don't have to fight #405.

"Hmm, The results are a lot more lopsided than I was expecting." Netero said. Netero also chuckled at Hanzo's response. "#44 isn't the most dangerous one here." **(A/N: Do you get what he's implying? *cough* Iruki *cough*)**

* * *

"Gon. Did something happen during the Fourth Phase?" Kurapika asked Gon. "When we met up, you were acting a little strange. And you've been somewhat subdued since we left Zevil Island." "My target was Hisoka. I waited for the perfect chance and stole his tag while he was fighting someone. It was Iruki. She told me to run and I did but I felt guilty. As i was running I was attacked by some else who was tailing me and he got me with a poison dart. Soon after, Hisoka took back his tag from the person who got me and he left it with me. He said I owed him now." "Hisoka said that?"

''I told him I didn't need his help, and he sent me flying. he said he'll only take it when I'm able to punch him like that. I was so mad that I couldn't do anything against him." Gon finished with tears of frustration. He wiped them away. "After that I was pretty miserable and lonely. I was also worried about Iruki. I felt so helpless, I wanted company. I wanted to help someone, I guess. That's why I was looking for you two." "Gon. Leorio and I have only been able to make it this far because of you. We're really grateful to you." Kurapika said. "I'd also like to thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

All of the applicants were gathered in a hall of a hotel. Netero said "Well, Did you get a lot of rest? This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. This place is all yours until the battles have concluded." A board covered by drapes was brought out. "For the final phase we will be holding a one on one tournament." He pulled off the drape. It revealed a series of brackets with one at the top. "So only the last person standing passes?" Leorio asked. "no. One win is all you need to pass. The winners are removed from the competition, and here is the order." he took off the seal from the thing.

* * *

Iruki noticed that her opponent would be Hisoka. She was looking forward to it. They went over the rules. Gon was starting his match with Hanzo. They walked onto the area where the fight would take place. "I will serve as the referee. I'm Masta. Best of luck." A man said. They started the fight. Hanzo was practically torturing Gon.

It was making Leorio angry. After a while he said to Kurapika "Don't try and stop me if I go in." "Stop you? Me?" Kurapika said as his eyes were turning red. "Leorio, Kurapika. Is this anger? I feel like I want to kill Hanzo. I've never wanted to kill anyone before. I just have killed them." She looked like a crazed wild animal as she experienced anger for the first time. Later Hanzo surrendered and It was Hisoka and Iruki's turn.

The two of them charged at each other creating a tense air in the room. It went on for hours. They were attacking quickly. She was holding back. If she didn't she would try to kill him. All of the sudden, Hisoka surrendered. She sighed running a hand through her hair wishing that their fight would have been more fun. Several battles went on. It was then Gittarakur and Killua's turn.

Killua walked towards him. "It's been a while, Kil." Gittarakur said. He took out the needles in his face. His face shape changed and his hair grew out. It showed what he really looked like. Killua's eyes widened. "Aniki." Killua said. "Hey." He said. Killua was breathing heavily. "Killua's brother?" Leorio said. "Kuso Illumi." Iruki said with anger. "You know him, Iruki?" Kurapika asked. "All too well." Iruki said.

"I heard you cut up Mom and Milluki." Illumi said. Killua looked uncomfortable as he said. "I guess." "Mom was crying." Illumi said. "Anyone would cry if there son did that to them." Leorio said. "Tears of joy. She was so happy to see that you'd grown up. But she was worried about you leaving home so she asked me to check up on you. What a coincedence. I didn't know that you wanted to be a Hunter. I'm trying to get a license for my next job."

"I don't really want to be a Hunter. I just felt like taking the exam." Killua said. "I see. That's a relief. Then I have some advice for you. You're not cut out to be a Hunter. You were born to be a killer." Illumi said. 'No. Killua wasn't born to be a killer. I might have been but he isn't.' Iruki thought while squeezing her eyes closed in frustration and anger. "You're a puppet of darkness, without passion. You don't want anything or wish for anything. As one who lives in the shadows, you can only feel pleasure when people die."

He continued. "That's how Dad and I raised you. What would you accomplish by becoming a Hunter?" "True, I don't desire to become a Hunter. But I do have something I want." Killua said. "You don't." "I do! There's something that I really want!" "Tell me what it is you want." "I want to become friends with Gon and Iruki. I'm sick of killing people. I want to become friends with them, and live a normal life."

"That's impossible. You'll never be able to make friends. Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them. That's how you were trained. You just don't know how to classify them because their too dazzling for your eyes. You don't actually want to become friends with them. If you stay with them, you'll end up wanting to kill them one day. You'll get the urge to see if you can kill them or not. Because you have the soul of a killer." "Your wrong!" Iruki shouted.

"You shouldn't be one to talk, 7243960. Your worse. You have the soul of a monster. You're not even human anymore. Your neck proves it." He said to her. 'What is he talking about?' Mostly everyone in the room thought. "Whether I'm no longer human or not or whether I have the soul of a monster doesn't matter now! Killua, Gon's already your friend. I'm already your friend. And Kuso Illumi, Don't call me 7243960 anymore." She said. "Oh really? Oh, that's no good. He considers Kil a friend. And so do you, 7243960. Okay, I'll kill Gon. I won't be able to kill 7243960 but if I kill Gon she'll realize who she really is."

"Where is he?" A guard tried to get him to stop but he threw some needles at him and asked again. The guard told him where. Illumi walked closer to the door. Kurapika, Hanzo, Leorio and Iruki stood in his way. "This won't do. I need a Hunter license to do my job but if I kill them, I fail and Kil will pass automatically. Oh, darn. The same thing will happen if I kill Gon. I'll pass the exam before killing Gon. If i wait until the exam is over I can kill everyone here except the monster and still keep my license, right?"

"Yes, according to the rules." Netero said. "Did you hear that, Kil? You have to beat me if you want to save Gon. Will you fight me for your friends sake? You can't do it. Because your more worried about whether you can defeat me. There's only one person that can defeat me here and that's 7243960. You aren't willing to go back to the place you hate to save a friend are you, 7243960?" He turned back to Killua before she could say a word.

"And you already have your answer: "I'm not strong enough to defeat my brother." "Never fight an enemy you can't beat." I drilled that into you." He reached his hand out to touch Killua's forehead. Killua was about to step back. "Don't move! If you move an inch, I'll assume that the fight has begun. And if our bodies make contact, that will also mean the fight has begun. There's only one way to stop me. You know what that is. But don't forget, If you don't fight me, your dear Gon will die. Also you'll have your other friend, 7243960, The monster unable to forgive you. She's worse than I am."

"I surrender." Killua said. "I lose." "Oh, That's good! Then the battle's over. I lied, Kil." He patted him on the shoulder. "I was lying about killing Gon. That was just a little test. But now I have my answer. You don't have the right to make friends nor do you need friends. You should just listen to dad and me and do your job as you always have. When the time comes, I'll tell you to take the Hunter Exam. You don't need a license yet."

After that he was reduced to a shell. Leorio and Kurapika tried to help, but he wouldn't respond. Iruki was so angry she kept on saying very colorful curses about Illumi to herself and tried to help Killua too but he still wouldn't respond. The last match was between Leorio and Bodoro. Bodoro had recovered but when the match began Killua, who looked lifeless killed Bodoro. It was over in a second. Killua had killed Bodoro. The committee disqualified him.

* * *

After Gon finished hearing this from Satotz, he was rushing to the room where everyone was. he slammed open the door. All eyes were on him except Iruki's and Illumi's. Iruki was looking just straight into the air and Illumi didn't bother to look at Gon. He walked down the stairs to where Illumi was. He stood in front of him. "Apologize to Killua!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Apologize? For what?" Illumi asked. "You don't know what you did wrong?" Gon asked. In a quiet voice but loud enough that everyone could hear Iruki said. "Kuso Illumi will always be a complete idiot. He can barely understand a thing." A vein was popping on Illumi's forehead which made her smirk as she had been successful in making him a little angry as that was all she could do against him at the moment. He ignored her. "Nope." "You don't have the right to be his brother." Gon said. "Must I earn the right to be his brother?" Illumi asked.

Gon grabbed his wrist and flipped him his shoulder in the air. Illumi landed on his feet. "He doesn't need to earn the right to be our friend!" Gon said. He squeezed Illumi's arm really hard. Illumi was a little taken aback by how hard his grip was. "Don't bother apologizing. Just take me to see Killua." Gon said. "What will you do then?" "That should be obvious. I'm going to rescue Killua." "You make it sound as though I kidnapped him. he walked away on his own," Illumi said. "But it wasn't by choice. He was being manipulated by you people. It's the same thing as kidnapping him!"

"We happened to be discussing this very subject, Gon." Netero said. "I need to tell Kuso Illumi something. Can you wait a second?" Iruki deadpanned like always walking towards Illumi. She pulled his arm down strongly but made it look as if it took no effort. It made him on the same height as her so she could whisper something to him. She said something only the two of them could hear. "You really are a monster. You threaten to do that after you claim he's your fri-" he said emotionlessly. She interrupted by saying loudly with a big fake smile as her eyes were at their darkest. "I refuse to go back!" She took her seat. Everyone kept their eyes on her as they moved to a different topic.

"Kurapika and Leorio have both lodged complaints. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification." Netero said. The conversation went on between many people. About whether certain victories were fair or not. "That doesn't matter." Gon said quietly remaining unheard by everyone except Iruki and Illumi. "None of that matters!" Gon said louder.

"It's pointless to argue over whether someone should have passed. If you aren't happy with passing keep working until you're satisfied. If Killua retakes the exam, he'll definitley pass! It's unfortunate that he failed this time, but it is what it is. What does matter is if you've been forcing Killua to kill against his will, all this time, I'll make you pay!" "Make me pay? What, exactly, will you do?" "I won't do anything. Only, when I rescue Killua, I'll never let you see him again!"

"Ahem! Is everyone finished? Gon is absolutely correct. You must decide for yourselves if you were worthy of passing. You may complain about the results all you like, but we will not be changing our minds. Killua has been disqualified. And the rest of you have passed." Netero said. Then beans explained about their Hunter Licences.

"The card I've passed out to you are your Hunter Licences. This card allows you to enter 90% of the countries that limit immigration, as well as 75% of the restricted areas in the world. This card also provides free access to 95% of public facilities, and a line of credit that rivals large corporations. If you sell the card, you'll have enough money to last seven lifetimes." 'This will definitely help!' Iruki thought.

"And if you keep it, you'll still be living in comfort. So take extra care that your license isn't lost or stolen. You won't recieve a replacement. According to our estimates one in five Hunters lose their card within a year of receiving it. As a Hunter, your first challenge is to protect your card." 'If I don't I'll never save them.' She thought. "The rest is up to you. Rise above your challenges, believe in your own strength, and fulfill your dreams." Beans finished. "We now declare the eight members here to be the new hunters!" Netero said.

* * *

"Gittarakur." Gon said. "Tell me where Killua is." "Are you really going to take him away? I think it's a bad idea." Illumi said. "I don't care what you think! Killua is my friend. I'm taking him with me." Gon said. "Do those three feel the same?" Illumi asked. "You bet." Leorio said. Gon looked behind him to see Kurapika, Leorio, and Iruki. "Fine. I'll tell you where it is. Killua went home. Kukuroo Mountain. Our family lives at the very top." "Got it. Thanks." "Ja ne, Kuso Illumi." She ran ahead.

"You three. 7243960's dangerous. If it was for her own reasons she wouldn't hesistate to kill you. No matter what you think her emotions have been destroyed. She can only hold on to very small pieces of emotion and if she were to feel a sudden amount of emotion it would be the end for anyone who would stand in her way. What she whispered to me earlier was proof." Illumi said. The three walked away and towards Iruki.

* * *

Later they were sitting under a tree in the courtyard of the hotel. "Kukuroo Mountain? I've never heard of it before. Kurapika, do you know where it is? Hey, Kurapika!" Leorio said to Kurapika. "Oh, what is it?" Kurapika said. He was thinking about what Illumi said. "The mountain! He said something about Kukuroo Mountain. Do you know where it might be?" Leorio said. "No, I don't." Kurapika said. "I've heard of it before but I don't know where it is since I've never left my birthplace before." Iruki said. "We can look it up online." Kurapika said.

"Yo!" Hanzo said walking over to the four of them. "Hanzo-san!" Gon exclaimed. "I'm going back to my country. It was a short, yet seemingly long acquaintance, but I had fun." He said. "So did I." Gon said. "If you ever visit my country, let me know. I can show you the best tourist spots!" He said and handing Kurapika four cards before walking off. "See ya!" The four of them looked at the cards that he left. "A shinobi who tries to leave an impression" Kurapika said.

"Hey." They looked up to see Pokkle. "Sorry about getting so angry back there." He said apologizing to Kurapika. "No, I also lost control. Forgive me." "No, I only got mad at you because you were right. I was using you to take out my frustration for winning by default. But i'm over tha now. Since I passed, I'm going to make the best of it! The question is what to do next." "Yeah, you're right." "I'm going to travel the world gathering information and discovering new species as an Exotic Game Hunter."

"In the north-west islands there are a lot of different species that have yet to be identified." Iruki said. "What's that? She pointed to the laptop looking object he was holding. "You can use this to obtain all kinds of information. Is there anything you'd like to know? I can look it up on the spot." "Mariku." Iruki said. He looked it up. "It looks like there was information on that but it was all destroyed on December 20th, 14 years ago. Is there anything else?"

"Can you look up a hunter name Ging Freecss?" Gon asked. 'Somehow, I feel like I know that person.' Iruki thought. 'I'm going to tell them later about who I really am.' "Hey, who is this Ging guy. All information related to him has been secured by a tight security system that requires a bunch of different accesses. He has some serious influence, even at the national level."

"Oh, really? Forget it, then." Gon said. "Looks like your dad is someone really special." Leorio whispered to Gon. "Okay let me know if anything comes up. This is my e-mail address. Bye." "We could've asked him about Kukuroo Mountain" Leorio said. "As chairman Netero was saying, we are all Hunters now. It's a bad idea to let other Hunters know what you're doing. we can look it up ourselves." Kurapika said. "Gon-kun. You forgot this." He handed him his Hunter folder. "Arigato!" "Do you have a moment?" Satotz asked. "We'll be waiting in the lobby." Kurapika said. Iruki, Kurapika, and Leorio walked away.

Gon got to the lobby and they went to a computer. "First, let's look up Kukuroo Mountain." Leorio said. "Yeah. Kukuroo Mountain. There it is. "Kukuroo Mountain. A 3,722 meter high mountain, located in the Republic of Padokea." They then looked that up."By airship, It will take three days to reach. when do we leave?" Kurapika asked. "Now! Today!" The two youngest of the four said. They ordered tickets. They got a taxi and were heading to the airport and there was a lot of traffic. They got out of the car and ran on the edge of the bridge.

* * *

**PLEAASE READ: SUPER IMPORTANT!**

**this story is going on Hiatus. You may adopt it but please notify me. I might resume it in the future but i cant guarnetee that.**

**thanks**

Yu Kohaku


End file.
